The Third Wheel
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: NOT FOR KIKYO LOVERS and full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**The Third Wheel**

Chapter 1: Miroku's spell and Kikyo's worst nightmare

Summary: Miroku and Sango are not happen with the things that turned out after Naraku's defeat, first the jewel shards have been re-scattered and Inuyasha chooses Kikyo but Miroku casts a spell to chance everything that happen. LEMONS BEWARE

Miroku was in his old room reading over some scrolls. Just a few days ago they finally defeated Naraku but he re-shattered the jewel. They then decided to just take a break and were staying at Mushin's temple.

The scrolls he were reading were to find a way to change the event the past to put Kikyo in Kagome's spot making Kagome the undead but the events of the future until the spell broke. A couple of days ago Inuyasha decided that he didn't want Kagome and invited Kikyo to the group.

Ever since then Kagome has really depressed not talking or eating. Just like that something inside him snapped and went immediately went to study the spells. He couldn't stand to see the woman he thought as a sister be like that and he was going to fix it.

After an hour a knock came to his door and Sango came in with an unconscious Kagome on her back looking very sickly pale. Miroku then removed himself off the futon and watched the woman he loved place his best friend on the bed.

"Kagome passed out from exhaustion and I came back here cause a certain half-breed is about to rut" Sango said with distain but then noticed the scrolls in his hand.

"If you're wandering I'm planning on casting a spell that will change this for good then Kikyo will be the one suffering" Miroku said and Sango grinned.

"When will you cast it" Sango asked. Miroku grinned ignoring the snarls and moans of pleasure coming from the other room that had him inwardly shiver in disgust.

"I think I will do it right now I was waiting later tonight" Miroku said holding up to fingers in front of him and chanted in a monk language only monks understand. He began to glow a light blue then he vanished freezing the time he used to be in.

Kikyo who couldn't feel Inuyasha or hear him opened her cold brown eyes but was shocked to see herself in Kagome's school uniform tied down by soul collectors.

"What the Kami" Kikyo asked coldly she looked to see a ghost figure of the monk that was in the group she joined to be with Inuyasha.

"Kikyo sorry for interrupting but I decided to make some changes, what you see is that you're in Kagome's position the night you tried to Inuyasha to hell and Kagome is the undead one making you the so called copy, what will happen tonight will change your whole entire future never will Inuyasha look at you ever again" Miroku said in a deadly calm voice before disappearing. Kikyo scoffed think it was a bluff until she heard a cold voice.

"Inuyasha has come but he will not be coming for you" a female voice said. Kikyo looked to see a pale Kagome looking at her coldly with her blue eyes.

"I don't believe you" Kikyo said. She yelped when she felt the soul collectors grip her tighter preventing her from speaking. She saw as soul collector flew loyally around her dropping souls of the dead inside her.

"KAGOME" a male's voice said. Out of the forest came a younger looking Inuyasha staring at Kagome with longing eyes.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said softly rising up with her arm to her dead chest. Inuyasha walked towards her.

"Kagome it was you sealing the souls of those women" Inuyasha said in a soft voice like he did with her fifty years ago.

"Yes this clay body cannot hold me together without them you must be disgusted with me" Kagome said with a chuckled until he embraced her.

"Never Kagome even if you're like this I will always think you're beautiful inside and out" Inuyasha said and smiled when she returned his embrace. He then nuzzled her neck ignoring the smell of graveyard soil and smelt the same scent she held in life smelling of spring water and lilies, her cold body against his warm heated one.

"Are you afraid of me Inuyasha" Kagome asked. Inuyasha pulled back with her still in his strong arms.

"Never Kagome I was never afraid of ever since you helped with my injury that faithful day I knew you would never be a threat and you were never afraid of me" Inuyasha said nuzzling her nose the love he held for her in his golden eyes.

"What about that copy in your group what is she to you Inu" Kagome said using the nickname she always gave him.

"I hate her she reminds me too much of you, she just a jewel detector to me she could never be in my heart like you are" Inuyasha said shocking the guest they had.

"Oh Inuyasha I wish I wasn't in this clay body we could have had a family full of pups like you always wanted weather it was in the village or in the wilderness" Kagome said embracing him again and he returned it immediately.

"Well there is a thing about Inu mating I never got to tell you about Koi" Inuyasha said and she put a smile on her cold face.

"Yes I remember you teaching me about Inu mating we were going to be mates after I wish for the jewel to disappear until that demon dressed as you attacked me" Kagome said sadly and Inuyasha growled to comfort her.

"Wait I have to ask why did you pin me to the tree the day you died" Inuyasha asked looking in her blue eyes that was a deep sapphire.

"I was afraid that I would die alone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you even in the afterlife no matter what please don't think I betrayed you" Kagome said and Inuyasha nuzzled her forehead smiling learning the truth.

"But you only put me to sleep did you know that" Inuyasha said looking back at her. Kagome shook her head.

"No I didn't" Kagome said touching his warm blooded cheek longingly. She looked at the lips she kissed just before she died and wanted to kiss him again so she leaned up noticing he wasn't backing away and kissed him on the lips.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when she kissed him, this was like old times when he would kiss her over and over and he closed his eyes kissing her back.

Kikyo who watched the whole thing had tears in her eyes she now knew what Kagome felt like when Inuyasha would do that to her, but she noticed that she wasn't hypnotizing him like she did to drag him to hell they looked like a kiss that held all the love they felt for each other.

Kagome pulled back and embraced him again putting her face in his hard but soft chest, her ears listening to his steady heartbeat.

"You know Koi if I would to take you as my mate my blood will bring you back to life, but you will no longer a human but a full demon and miko but then I might get something I don't know so will you be my mate Miko Kagome of the village of Edo" Inuyasha asked formally.

"Yes oh yes please make me your mate" Kagome said. Kikyo gasped with a hurt face when Inuyasha brought Kagome into his arms and kissed her passionately like he had done her so many times.

Inuyasha kissed his girl with so much passionate that he didn't know that he had in him, every since he met Kagome he was never alone again, she got him accepted in the village as the protector and he even allowed her to see his weak night and she promised never to tell a soul.

Inuyasha could feel her body heating up as she prepared for mating and he touched her breast through her white haori and she moaned with pleasure doing the same with him rubbing her warming hands against his chest through his fire rat.

"Inuyasha I love you so much" Kagome said pulling from his mouth and should the ultimate submission licking his chin and baring her neck. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and nipped at her neck while reminding his beast.

'Hey remember she has a fragile body we must be careful' Inuyasha said to his beast and his beast stopped pulling on his chains with understanding.

'Well hurry up this Inuyasha wants his mate now' His beast said formally and Inuyasha mentally rolled his eyes.

'What did I tell you about that formality shit now shut up and enjoy her body' Inuyasha said while moving down her neck until he was interrupted by a barrier of clothing. He growled and shredded it and continued on.

Kagome could see the remains of her white haori but she didn't care cause she had a feeling after this something good will come out of it. Kagome nearly screamed when a fanged mouth latched on to her right breast sucking like a pup.

"Oh Inu that feels so good" Kagome said while rubbing his doggy ears on his head knowing the weakness they carried. He purred when his love rubbed his dog ears like he was a pup. While his mouth occupied her right breast his hand rubbed her left causing her to moan music to his ears.

"Inuyasha how is my body heating up" Kagome asked and Inuyasha pulled back from her breast his hand still rubbing.

"Your body is preparing for you to become flesh and blood and mating" Inuyasha said the last word his voice got deeper with desire that cause her to become wet between her legs. He then removed his hand from her breast and latched onto that one.

"Please Inu make the pain go away" Kagome said moaning. Inuyasha ears dropped thinking she was in pain and continue down ward kissing her tight and skinny stomach. While he was down near her stomach he looked at her wide hips they were perfect for child baring.

The image of her stomach swelled with his seed that created his pup had him so aroused that he hissed in pain of how tight his pants. Kagome looked done to see his arousal.

"Stand up for me I want to do something" Kagome said and Inuyasha obliged. Kagome got on her knees before him and untied his hakama's and un-tucked his haori and under shirt causing them to open.

Kagome finally opened the ties completely and pulled his hakama's down reveling his 13' cock to the world. Kagome then let her hand touch it noting his sharp intake of breath and she wrapped his hand around it noting how her hand didn't fit around.

"Kagome oh…please don't tease me" Inuyasha said as his head fell back. Kagome knew he was a virgin and so was she so she took it slow pumping him. Inuyasha groaned at the feeling of her slightly warm hand on him.

"Oh Kagome please do more to me" Inuyasha said. This was doing better than him doing it himself. Kagome smirked enjoying his pleasure covered face.

"Tell Inuyasha since I know you do these activities yourself who's name do you call out, mine or that damn copy of mine" Kagome said wanting her copy to hear what name he would call.

"Oh yours Kagome I love you even back 50 years ago I would do this in your name please I need…" Inuyasha moaned putting his usually dangerous clawed hands in her midnight black hair as she pumped faster.

Kikyo who was still bound to the tress by her usual soul collectors had a face of horror and shock at hearing her beloved hanyou say things like that but she then cried when he said.

"Tell me who's the most strongest and beautiful woman you know" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked down at her with his lustful golden eyes as he panted for breath.

"Your are Kagome all those woman who I met never matched your beauty every time I look at the wench who is just a jewel detector to me I see you and she can never replace you who who's my heart dearly" Inuyasha moaned feeling his climax coming up.

"That's right Inuyasha cum for me I want to taste you then take me like the dog you are wasting no time considering the first night we did this for courting you already cut my barrier" Kagome said putting him in her mouth. Inuyasha grunt when he heard her words and came.

Kagome almost gagged when his demonic seed filled her mouth, it was salty but sweet; she loved the taste of him even after 50 years. Once he was done cumming she took his still stiff cock out of her mouth she looked up to see his eye completely red and blue, his demon crest on his cheeks.

"Hmm my bitch like to tease this Inuyasha eh well I should punish you for it" Inuyasha said his voice very demonic that it sent pleasant shivers down her back as she turned on her knees and then brought her hands to the ground making her stand on all fours.

Inuyasha smirked at the sight of his bitch on all fours. He quickly shredded his clothes off his back. He then got on his knees behind her and ripped her hakama's off her body enjoying at seeing her wet core.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and almost drooled at the sight. Inuyasha had a chiseled sun kissed that was covered in light sweat that illuminated in the slow glow of the souls and soul collectors around them.

Inuyasha grabbed his engorged cock and brought the blunt head to her dripping core and rubbed against the nub that was underneath her black pubic hair and her entrance lubricating himself with her love juices.

"Ahhh Inuyasha please fuck me with your demon cock I need it in me" Kagome moaned. Inuyasha smirked evilly at her begging like a beat in heat. Inuyasha then positioned himself, getting on top of her chest and back touching and his strong arms were next to her.

In one swift thrust he was inside her at last.

Kagome moaned loudly when she felt his cock inside her and she smirked at her copy when she saw her crying but soon closed her eyes when he started thrusting inside her at a brutal pace, but she loved it when she was rough with her that made him who he was.

"OHHHHH please Inu-koi faster… harder…deeper" Kagome said leaning down onto her elbows changing the angle of penetration. Inuyasha increased his pace going do deep he touched her womb that he hoped will produce his pups.

"Hmmm Inuyasha yes just like that…Oh I'm going to… I'm going to" Kagome screamed before she came all over him. Inuyasha could feel it coming when her body stiffened and her core gripped in. Inuyasha then went to the lace he was going to put his mark.

"Oh Inuyasha please mark me please I need to be your mate" Kagome said. Inuyasha who was still in control of his youkai did as told and then bit his neck when they both climaxed. Kagome screamed in pleasure when she came.

Inuyasha then felt different when he started to drink new blood, he could feel his human blood leaving him quickly and his demonic blood doubling, he eyes turned back to amber but he now had a sliver crescent moon on his forehead, his jagged stripes where still on his cheeks. He now crew the same stripes on his shoulder, waist, wrist, and ankles his puppy ears were now gone replacing them as pointed inu-youkai ears.

Kagome then began her changes; she felt her body warm up as blood now pulsed through her whole body, she noticed how her senses were changing, her eyes now had a spark of amber, her ears were pointed like an inu-youkai, she now had a purple jagged marks in the same areas as Inuyasha, and she now had fangs and claws.

Inuyasha as soon as he was done marking he pulled his now long fangs out and licked the access blood off her neck, He watched with pride as the bite mark turned into a sliver crescent mark with blood red jagged marks criss-crossing behind it.

"Ok Kagome to complete the bond you must mark me as yours" Inuyasha said leaning over so when she turned her head she could bite him. Kagome then turned her head and bite him with her new found fangs. Inuyasha moaned in pleasure at the sensations of her bite.

They both could feel their souls mix in with each other mating in into an unbreakable bond that would last even in death. Kagome then pulled her fangs out creating the similar mark except her colors were black and clue.

Kikyo watched as the image disappeared, she was outside the temple they were staying she was back as the undead person with her usual priestess outfit but something was different until she heard a familiar voice but it spoke to her roughly.

"Hey wench what do you think you're doing out heard" Inuyasha's voice snapped very angrily. Kikyo was in shock and she turned to face Inuyasha, his clothes were all wrinkled, his face flushed from pleasure indicating he just mated and he had all his demon markings like in the spell but his eyes glared at her with no remorse.

"I'm just walking outside" Kikyo said and flinched at his demanding voice.

"Well get back inside and get some sleep we are heading to my brother's palace for the next few days so on the way there I want you scouting for jewel shards now move" Inuyasha demanded and she said.

"I thought that was Kagome's job not mine" Kikyo said and instantly regretted it when she found herself pined to a tree roughly with a growling inu in front of her his eye burning with rage and hate just for her.

"Listen here you stupid bitch my mate will not be detecting any jewel shards even if she does sense them you are the detector here so my mate don't have to do it so don't you dare speak in that tone about my mate got it" Inuyasha yelled fighting the urge to cut her into pieces. He instantly calmed at his mate's voice.

"Inu-koi I thought you were coming to bed" Kagome's sweet voice reached his ears. He turned forgetting all about Kikyo to his new mate Kagome who was rubbing her eyes who looked very tired, her appearance just like in the spell.

"I am I'm just telling the wench over here to get her ass back inside just start heading mate I will be there in a few minutes" Inuyasha said kissing her. Kagome nodded tiredly and began to walk back up the stairs towards the temple. Once she was out of ear shot.

"Ok listen here wench speak out of place again unless you detect a shard again there will be dire consequences" Inuyasha said pushing not too gently towards the temple.

**A/N: what did you think do you like it please review and beware Kikyo lovers I'm a Kikyo hater so don't flame me cause I'm going to be torturing Kikyo in this**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Third Wheel**

Chapter 2: Kikyo's new alive life and Inuyasha's new family member

It was the next morning, Kikyo was sleeping on a nearby futon when she suddenly shook awake, and she opened her brown eyes to see Inuyasha glaring at her.

"Hey wench hurry up we're leaving after we eat so get your ass up" Inuyasha said walking away from to sit next to Kagome who snuggled into his warm body. Inuyasha smiled at her and leaned in back.

The rest of the group came in, Shippo sat on Inuyasha's lap, Sango sat next to Miroku on the other side of Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome not bothering to pay any attention to Kikyo who was silently packing their belongings.

"Daddy why are we bringing the undead one with us" Shippo asked to his father figure. Inuyasha looked down at him with pride in his eyes at the word daddy and he smiled rubbing his red-orange hair.

"Because she's our servant until we find the jewel shards then we will depose of her to someone else you might want her" Inuyasha said and Kikyo gasped silently at his sentence.

"So what are the plans for the day" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked at him and said.

"I received a blood calling from my brother in the western lands, he wants all of us to come to the palace it might takes us a few days to get there so we'll look for jewel shards on the way" Inuyasha said.

"Baby does he know that you're full demon now since you mated me" Kagome said looking at him with innocent eyes that would always be there. Inuyasha kissed her forehead and shook his head.

"No so when we get there he'll be in for one hell of a surprise" Inuyasha said and the others laughed except Kikyo who was in her thoughts about the situation.

'I can't believe it what that stupid monk said was true Inuyasha just calls me names like he did with my copy' Kikyo said as she packed the last items.

"Oh Inuyasha could we go to my time I want to get you all something as an anniversary" Kagome said and the others looked at her confused.

"What is that mommy" Shippo asked. Kagome looked at her son and smiled.

"It's a special celebration where a people celebrate something special" Kagome said and everyone brightened up.

"So what did you want to celebrate Kagome" Miroku asked. Kagome smiled.

"We have reached our third year as a pack to this day" Kagome said and everyone was shocked and looked at each other.

"Wow that I did not know thank you for reminding us Kagome" Sango said smiling at her sister. Kagome smiled back but frowned at Kikyo.

"Make us breakfast Kikyo" Kagome commanded. Kikyo just bowed not wanting to find out the punishment for disobeying her master's she then began to make breakfast.

After it was done Kagome got up and walked over at Kikyo with a long white looking string and then chanted something and it expanded in length and wrapped it around Kikyo's neck.

"This will keep you in place, so don't try to run" Kagome said tugging it making Kikyo stand up. Kagome lead her outside to where a cart with a covering was at that was attached to a black horse with white hair.

"Ok Kikyo I want to put all our stuff and the stuff Mushin is giving us in the cart and have it done by the time we wish to leave" Kagome said putting the other end of the enchanted string through a loop and it magically closed the gap it had.

Kagome walked away once she was out of ear shot she cried thinking this was a disaster, before she was happy that she won over the half demon from her reincarnation, then Miroku had to come and ruin it now she was a mere servant.

Kikyo did what she was told and by the time they were ready to leave she was done. They all came out with Mushin to say goodbyes; Miroku then looked to Kikyo who was still standing at the end of the cart then back at the group.

"Well since we're heading west should we stop at Keade's village so Kagome can get what she wanted then head towards your brother's palace" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was asleep on his back.

"Sure I think she would like that plus then maybe I can find away to have all her friends come to this era with their families so she can be surrounded by everyone she knows" Inuyasha said in a whisper so his mate wouldn't wake up.

"Ok hey I know of a castle that is located on the outside of Edo we could live in and if we repair it and expand it we could built a wall around the village and we can expand Edo for miles" Sango said.

"Explain why Edo should be expanded" Inuyasha asked. Sango nodded as they started to leave the temple.

"Well with all the woman living there and the all the demon men that are coming, Mating season already passed and a whole crap load of woman are pregnant so when they grow up and they chose to stay they can build themselves a hut for their own families" Sango said.

"Oh yea last time we were there a lot of demon men mostly solders living there so they mated the single women there" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup the fathers thought the demon were honorable so during the mating season some of girls turned 15 they mated some of the demons and all the others who didn't have fathers mated under their free will" Miroku said.

"Yeah and I think Kagome's family, Kagome's friends deserve to be here with Kagome" Sango said.

"But will Kagome still need to get through the well what about when Kagome's family and friends come what will she due then" Miroku asked.

"Well she did put a spell on the well we all will be able to get it, she has a rich uncle and aunt from her father side so if Kagome can get him to give her some money we will be able to get what we need" Inuyasha said.

"Ok well I can't wait to get started" Sango said. Kikyo was walking next to the cart listened how they were making plans for the future but none of them included her, she was very depressed she hoped she would have that type of life with Inuyasha but it seemed impossible.

So Kikyo just ignored the rest of the conversation and looked out into the woods, her eyes betrayed no emotion at all but inside she was getting very depressed about this.

"Hey Wench back there get me a blanket from the cart" Inuyasha said. Kikyo nodded and got out a red sheep wool blanket. She watched as Inuyasha set Kagome down on the ground then covered her body with the wool blanket tucking her in the blanket tightly before picking her up bridal style.

Without a word or glance Inuyasha went back to the others and they continued on. Kikyo sighed as she began to walk again looking at Inuyasha who was watching Kagome with love in his eyes with longing eyes wishing it was still her in his strong arms.

After a few hours it finally turned into the afternoon meaning lunch. The group sat down in the shade of a tree while Kikyo cooked them ramen. Inuyasha smiled at his sleeping mate but he had to wake her up.

"Kagome it's time to wake up" Inuyasha said nuzzling his mate. Kagome moaned and opened her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes baby" Kagome said yawning like a puppy just waking up from a good dream, Inuyasha smiled.

"It's almost time to eat koi" Inuyasha said understanding the tired look in her eyes, her body was still getting used to the bond so it would make her extremely tired a lot.

"Ok but then can I go back to sleep I feel so tired" Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. He looked up when Kikyo handed him two cups of ramen. Inuyasha took them without saying anything.

"Can you feed me" Kagome ask. Inuyasha nodded and grabbed Kagome's favorite kind of Ramen and the chop sticks. He grabbed a little bit of the noodles and feed them to her. Kagome just to tease him licked the chop sticks in a very teasing manner and Inuyasha groaned feeling himself getting hard.

"I wouldn't do that baby I might take you in front everyone in the pack" Inuyasha whispered in her now inhuman sensitive ear. Kagome moaned when he licked it.

"Hey Miroku do you know anything about dog demons and the way they mate" Sango asked, Shippo also looked curious to learn about dog demons.

"Well what it says on my scroll is well you read it and find out" Miroku said handing the scroll to Sango and Shippo.

**Dog Demon are the most powerful demons alive. They are more of an instinct breed of demons mostly relying on their demon instincts for anything.**

**Dog demons mostly need to have a pack with at least one alpha female and Male. The Male is always on the top with the female next to him.**

**When they mate they would mark themselves with the mark of their family mark royalty or not. They even mate in front of pack members to show them that they now have an alpha female and she is also the boss.**

**When it comes to pack they have their own set of laws, if a pack member if weak, injured or sick they are to tell the alpha male or female whoever is closer about the pack member so they can be protected.**

**If you're part of an Dog demon pack you are to have jobs that the alpha will assign you, if your betray or disobey your are to be punished by anything the alpha does even if it is death or banishment of the pack.**

"**Dog demons when it comes to their female mates, pups or if the woman is pregnant they are extremely dangerous, possessive and protective. If they are mating in private males must never interrupt or they will be killed for seeing their female nude.**

**The most heard dog demons are the sliver haired ones also known as The Sliver Inu's, they have acid whips, poison teeth, transformation into true form.**

**Inu's that loyalty will have certain markings and with the name Taiyoukai.**

**Inu's can smell lies, emotions, illness, death and other things**

"Wow that is some heavy things about Dog demons so if Inuyasha is the alpha male that make Kagome the alpha female" Sango said. Shippo nodded.

"Also it doesn't say this but Inu's, Kitsune, and Wolfs speak the same language, so if Inuyasha barked an order to Shippo in that language he would understand" Miroku said.

"Wow that's so cool, now Inuyasha is a prince those markings saying so" Shippo exclaimed and Inuyasha's eyes flashed with pride at his oldest adopted son.

"So what will we do when we get to the west, I mean Sesshomaru has to mark you as Prince since a half demon cannot take the crown of prince but you're now a full blooded demon and so is Kagome" Sango said.

"Well yeah and he can't deny that I have the royalty markings of a prince" Inuyasha said finishing the rest of his lunch.

"Well since we are done with lunch shall we get going I we must get to Keade's village before Kagome wakes up again" Sango said. Inuyasha said and motioned Kikyo who was still sitting at the fire eating the rest of her lunch over to him.

"Yes Inuyasha" Kikyo said and Inuyasha's eyes flashed when she didn't use formality but he had to calm himself from attacking her.

"Wench you are to burn these and kill that fire if you don't call me Inuyasha-sama or Lord Inuyasha I will punish you severely" Inuyasha said rewrapping his sleeping mate in the red wool blanket to keep her warm.

After Kikyo did was did Miroku reconnected the enchanted to the end of the wagon and they headed out towards Keade Village, but they knew that they wouldn't make there before dark so they made plans to stop in a nearby village.

It turned out in the village they all hated Kikyo because she brought a demon with her to destroy the village; they all welcomed the group but glared at Kikyo.

"Headman why do you glare at the undead miko" Miroku asked. The head man had light blonde that was in a high pony tail, sharp brown eyes, he wore a brown haori that looked new and black hakama's that reached his knees.

"Because a year ago she brought a demon to destroy us until we had the Eastern wolf prince Koga come and put a stop to her and the demon but she escaped" The headman said. Kagome looked at her mate who had anger in his eyes at the story.

"Hey well Kikyo is our servant but she won't live long and we can't lose her does the miko in this village know how to bring the undead alive again" Kagome said. The headman looked at her with a smile and nodded.

"Come I will show you to her, she is not a demon hater but unless you attack her then she will kill you and please call me headman Kenji" The man known as Kenji said. They all nodded. Kagome got out of her mates arms and disconnected the enchanted rope from the wagon and dragged her with the group leaving the women of the village to take care of their supplies.

When they got to the edge of the village there was a hut large enough for a miko, the head man went off to the side and bowed to them, Then a lady came out, she had light blue hair that was in a low pony tail, she had the power of a spell casting miko, she had warm sky blue eyes and wore the usual priestess outfit.

"Ahhh travelers what does this Izaya own the pleasure of seeing you" The miko Izaya asked her voice clearly said that she was just in her early twenties.

"We want our servant to be alive instead of undead so she could help us gather something" Kagome said tugging on the rope causing Kikyo to drop on her hands and knees.

"Aww if it isn't Kikyo and if you say she is your servant then yes this Izaya will help you" Izaya said grabbing the rope Kagome offered into her hands.

"Tell me where you will be staying at so this Izaya can bring her back" Izaya asked. The group looked at each other.

"We will at the Inn in the village for the night then leave in the morning cause we have to get somewhere" Inuyasha said. Izaya bowed to the demon prince before her and dragged Kikyo inside the hut.

"Well since you are done here how about we get you to the inn you can stay free this night" Kenji said. The group looked shock but smiled none the less and followed him to the inn. It was fairly large for an in but it was stable to keep the weather out.

The inside was surprisingly warm, inside of a fire pit they had a large fire pace that was built of stone with a large fire going with a little paper wall preventing the fire to spread. It had a big enough space for them to sit in and had a hallway that had man doors, they guessed were the rooms.

"Aww Hishi quick we have visitors" a woman called out from one of the rooms. She had very short brown hair, happy brown eyes, she wore a blue kimono. The said person came out carrying two little girls while a slightly older girl followed.

"Yes Kira what is it" Hishi asked. He had on a white haori and hakama on, short brown hair and green eyes. The little girls looked like the father but one had the mother's eyes and one had the father's eyes.

The one in Hishi's right arm had brown eyes and short brown hair; she wore a ruby red kimono. The one in the other arm had green eyes and the same length brown hair as the other girl and wore a black kimono.

The girl walking behind them was surprisingly was a hanyou, she long silver hair, dog ears on her head, she amber color eyes. She wore a white kimono with an inu dog in true form howling at the moon in the back.

"Oh I see thank you for letting me know, Kimi(Right), Ooki(Left) how about you go get in the bath Kyomi it is time for you to go to sleep considering you already had a bath" Hishi said.

"Yes I had such a great day I enjoy playing with my sisters father good night" The girl Kyomi said before disappearing down a different hallway.

"Welcome to Hiroshima Inn how may we help you" Kira said smiling at the guest that just came in.

"We are looking to sleep here tonight, Headman Kenji said we could stay here for free tonight" Miroku said and Kira eyes widened and nodded.

"Hishi these are the guest Headman Hishi told us that were staying free tonight shall we show them to their rooms" Kira asked her husband.

"Yes but will any of you be sharing a room with anybody" Hishi asked looking at the two in front with no distrust or disgust.

"Yes I will sleeping in the same room as my mate Kagome and my adopted son Shippo, my friends Miroku, Sango and Kilala will be sharing a room together" Inuyasha said knowing his pack would listen.

"Ok Please wait here until your rooms are ready are you expecting anyone to show up during your stay here" Hishi said.

"Yes my servant Kikyo the one who attack your village a year ago she is serving us to look for something so she won't cause trouble, she is being turned back to life so we don't lose her when her undead body would give out on us" Inuyasha said.

"Ok well when she gets here where do you want us to put her when she gets here" Hishi said with disgust just saying she like it was poison.

"Well from this angle I can see there is a large closet put a ground futon in there for her and then tie her by the enchanted rope around her neck then just leave us alone for the night" Inuyasha said with understanding.

"Ok so do you want your pack on the extra stuffed off the ground futons while I get a ground futon for her" Hishi asked.

"Yes me and my mate with share a double futon while Shippo will get a single one, Miroku and his fiancé will share a double futon her cat will be fine sleeping with them" Inuyasha said. Hishi nodded and said to his wife to get the necessary items.

"Excuse me how big are the rooms here" Sango asked.

"Well they each have their own hot springs a small fire place to keep the room warm in the room so they are pretty big" Hishi said leaving them alone.

"Inuyasha if Kikyo is still awake I want to show her who has your heart I want to pleasure you" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. Said demon smirked feeling himself getting hard. They heard footsteps and saw the same Hanyou from earlier.

"Hello little one what do you want" Kagome said looking at her with soft eyes. Kyomi walked towards them slowly, she was wearing a sleeping yukata that white.

"Wow what a very unusual group you guys are" Kyomi said. They all smiled at the girl's shyness.

"Yes we are I used to be a human miko and he used to be hanyou himself" Kagome said snuggling her mate's arms.

"Wow well I'm Kyomi I see you know my adopted family now what's your names" Kyomi asked. They all introduced themselves to the little girl and she smiled.

"So what do you do here Kyomi and where is your real family" Inuyasha sitting his mate on the ground and kneeling before Kyomi.

"Well my father and mother died to save me cause we were under attacked by demons and this family found e and I stayed here ever since" Kyomi said.

"Wow who was mother and father" Kagome asked feeling bad for the girl.

"My father said he was brother of the great dog general who died before I was born who saved his second born and my mother was a human miko" Kyomi said and Inuyasha's eyes widen this was his cousin.

"My father was the great dog general he died to save my mother and me the night I was born I'm your cousin" Inuyasha said. Kyomi's eyes widen and she smiled.

"Mother, Father I found my cousin" Kyomi screamed and Hishi and Kira showed up and they were shocked.

"Yes I'm the second soon of the great dog demon and her father is my fathers' brother" Inuyasha said holding the now jumping girl in his arms. They both smiled.

"Well I'm glad then she will come with you but our daughters will be disappointed when she has to go but they will understand" Kira said. They all nodded.

"Well your rooms are ready come Kyomi we must pack your stuff and you must say your goodbye to Ooki and Kimi" Kira said grabbing the little girl and they left down the hallway.

"Would you like anything to eat or want anything to take on your trips" Hishi asked.

"Yes I want you to make sure our wagon is outside with our horses ready tomorrow, I sense a spider demon here so I want her to make some silk kimono's for my mate, and cousin for the trip be ready and in the wagon by the tomorrow morning" Inuyasha said handing him some bags on money.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha I will do that" Hishi said leaving the inn. They all then walked into the back and into their proper rooms for the night.

After an hour Izaya came into the inn with a newly alive Kikyo who was struggling to keep up with the fast pace. Kira looked up from the fire place and nodded.

"Come he has specific orders on where to put her" Kira said and they followed to the last room on the left. Kira knocked on the door and a gruff enter was heard.

Kira opened the door to see Inuyasha and Kagome who were both naked under the wool blanket, Kagome was laying down an arms over the blanket covering her chest, Inuyasha had his back against the wall on his left elbow to keep himself up, his mouth was near her ear that looked like it's been licked. The kit Shippo was already fast asleep.

"Are we interrupting something" Kira asked coming into the room. Inuyasha sat up fully and shook his head.

"No and I see you brought the wench just put her in the closet over there and that will be all" Inuyasha said pointing to the location of the closet where a futon was laying in with a basin filled with water for her to drink from and something to eat.

"Of course Lord Inuyasha and will that be all" Kira asked as Izaya tied Kikyo in the closet and shutting the door behind her.

"No but do tell Kyomi that we are leaving an hour after sun rise so she must be bathed and fed" Inuyasha said laying back down with his mate in his arms. Kira and Izaya nodded and left the room.

"Hmm Inuyasha now that they are all alone with Kikyo still awake and Shippo asleep should we go with our plan" Kagome asked turning her mate's arms to look up at him. Inuyasha smirked and nodded. He got up from the futon and got on the side Kagome was facing his flat cock ready to be touched.

Kagome then got up on her knees on the futon facing her mate, out in the corner of her eyes she saw the closet door opened just a bit. She smirked and touched her mate's soft cock. Inuyasha moaned at little at her touch.

"Hmm does Inu want more" Kagome asked seductively and Inuyasha narrowed his lust fill eyes at his mate.

"Bitch you will take this Inuyasha's cock into your mouth until your alpha is sated" Inuyasha said loving how his mate whine in submission and stroked him until he was so hard it hurt.

"Hmm Inuyasha you're so big am I going to fit it in my mouth" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gave out a feral snarl and grabbed her hair roughly but gently as well to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Bitch obey your alpha now and take me into your mouth" Inuyasha said shoving his cock into her mouth, she thanked god she didn't have gag reflex and started to suck and go up and down on his cock.

"Oh yes Kagome right there" Inuyasha said as his head dipped back at the pleasure he was getting. He then held her head still as he began to thrust into her mouth very hard. Kagome then snuck her hand down her stomach to her moist core and flicked her clit.

"Yes baby touch yourself and make yourself cum" Inuyasha said with a feral but pleasured smirk. Kagome careful of her claws shoved four fingers inside her and Kagome moaned around Inuyasha's cock causing vibration to go through his body.

"Hmm Kagome I'm close I'm going to cum" Inuyasha said thrusting faster while Kagome continued to moan thrusting her own fingers in time with his. Kagome a few minutes later came on her fingers and screamed her release. Inuyasha then came into her mouth and she swallowed.

Inuyasha smiled in relief and pulled out of his mate's mouth and took her cum covered hand into his mouth to clean her. Kagome leaned on him panting watching him lick her fingers clean. They both could smell tears but they ignored the smell.

"Wow that was amazing Kagome you have such a talented mouth" Inuyasha said laying her down and then laying down as well wrapping her in his arms. Kagome smiled.

"Well you know my time sex is openly discussed between experience women and the inexperienced, my friends always shown me videos about giving a blow job" Kagome said falling asleep. Inuyasha nuzzled her and followed her into the lands of dreams dreaming of his mate.

Kikyo who was in the closet the whole time since she got there was crying her eyes out, Inuyasha just didn't care anymore about her and had the decency to do that stuff in front of her and she finally fell asleep from her crying

**A/N: There is your chapter please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Third Wheel**

Chapter 3: Traveling To the Modern World and Kikyo's punishment

Kikyo woke up early that morning, she opened the door to see her 'masters' still asleep on the futon and she sighed. It felt weird that she was alive in flesh and blood she hoped that when she was back to live she would be mated and bonded to Inuyasha.

'It looks like that will never happen dog demons only take one mate and he's a full blood' Kikyo thought sadly. She heard a stir and saw the beloved one she lost wake up and he looked at her with a little angry.

"What are you looking at wench" Inuyasha asked as the door opened to reveal Kyomi and Kira. Kyomi was in a black silk kimono with silver cherry blossoms on it and a silver obi. Kira was in the same kimono she wore last night.

"Good morning Lord Inuyasha is there anything you want before you and Kyomi go" Kira asked as Kyomi ran over to them.

"Yea make my mate and the rest of my companion some breakfast and get Kikyo a bath she reeks of spells and magic" Inuyasha said picking up his cousin and placing her on his blanket covered lap (He's still Naked).

"Yes Lord Inuyasha is that all" Kira asked. Inuyasha thought for a moment before.

"I want the same futons we have now in our traveling wagon so when we camp we won't be on the ground that is all" Inuyasha said and Kira nodded and left to do her orders.

"Uncle Inuyasha why does it smell weird in here" Kyomi asked innocently and Inuyasha blushed remembering the activities that happened the other night but he smirked inwardly… that proved to Kikyo that he really choose Kagome as his.

That's right every time he glared or even commanded her to do something, he could smell her desire for him. He was utterly disgusted by that smell except when it comes from his mate.

"Hey how about you wake up your great cousin Shippo for me and show him to the bath" Inuyasha said. Kira nodded getting off him and jumped on Shippo. He sat up from the force and looked at Kyomi.

"Good morning Shippo come on we must get you into a bath" Kyomi said. Shippo nodded and they left the room. Inuyasha then turned back to his sleeping mate and smiled. She looked so beautiful even more beautiful than Kikyo especially with the demon markings.

"Mate it's time to get up now" Inuyasha murmured in her ear. Kagome stirred and opened her amber and sapphire blue eyes looking at him with love and pure loyalty in her eyes.

"Already I was having such a goooood dream" Kagome moaned childishly and Inuyasha chuckled at her antics and kissed her.

"Yes if you want to get to your time then I suggest you get up" Inuyasha said and Kagome looked at him with a smile and nodded.

"Ok plus we need to get to the Western Lands as well" Kagome reminded him and he nodded and he then told of the plans.

"Hey mate how would you feel if we could have all your friends and family live here in the feudal era" Inuyasha asked and Kagome smiled.

"Then I have everyone I know, families from two eras now in one and two groups of friends in one era to" Kagome said.

"Well since you put that spell of the well we were planning on getting supplies and getting all your friends and families anything they need, but then we can get some materials in your time for homes here" Inuyasha said and his mate hugged him hard he fell on the floor.

"Oh thank you koi thank you so much I love you! I love you!" Kagome said happily and Inuyasha smiled sensing her extreme happiness through the bond, he was happy to know she was happy.

"I love you too mate now come we must get you fed then we can go" Inuyasha said reaching for his fire rat. A knock came at the door and Kyomi came in carrying something blue in her hands.

"Here aunty Kagome I picked this kimono just for you" Kyomi said. Kagome smiled at her niece and nodded. Kyomi laughed and ran out so they could change.

"Wow I can't believe I found a cousin" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and picked up the kimono, it was an aquamarine blue kimono with sapphire blue flowers on it with a sapphire blue obi.

"This looks cute what do you think Inu and it's made of silk" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled and walked up to her after putting the tetsusaiga in his obi.

"Yes my love you will look beautiful" Inuyasha said and chuckled when a light line of pink came onto her face. Inuyasha helped Kagome into the kimono and tied the obi, she looked more than beautiful she was astounding; the blue brought her eyes and hair a lot better.

"Oh wow you are like a goddess my mate, hmm we should get out there so we can eat and hit the road" Inuyasha said wrapping his arm around her mate. When they got out the door they smelled the nice smell of rice, stew, sushi, some fish and some boar meat.

"Good morning Lord Inuyasha" Hishi said bowing to him Inuyasha nodded and saw his mate eye balling the raw meat next to the pot the rice was cooking in, Kira noticed this.

"Please go ahead Lady Kagome, I know enough about dog demons that they like to eat raw meat" Kira said grabbing the meat and handing it to Kagome who ate it fast and licking her fingers.

"Hmm Hey wench go out to the wagon and get Kagome's yellow bag and make it snappy" Inuyasha said to Kikyo who just came from the hot spring. Kikyo did without arguing and came back within minutes.

"Hey Kira-san can you try to cook some of this ramen" Inuyasha asked. Kira who was curious at what he talking about nodded.

Once they had their breakfast they waited for the wagon to be packed up of everything they asked for. Kikyo was once again tied to the back of the wagon and the group then took off toward Keade's village.

Kyomi was watching from her seat on the horse as the group was talking while Kilala was purring on her lap and was curious.

"Hey Inuyasha is it true that dog demons can have more than one pup" Kagome asked as she walked along side her mate. Inuyasha looked at her with confusion.

"Yes they can mate, wait Kagome are you saying I might have more siblings" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and looked to Kyomi.

"Hey Kyomi sweetie do you have any more siblings alive" Kagome asked. Kyomi looked surprised but she nodded.

"Yes around 8 other siblings, 5 are the same age as me and some are two years older, but the night my family died they didn't know where I was so they ran" Kyomi said shocking the group.

"Hmm maybe we'll be able to find them if we get the time" Kagome said making Kyomi smile and giggle. Kikyo looked at the small hanyou child with disgust, it was bad enough to have had one hanyou in the group but now they had another.

Inuyasha could smell the disgust coming from the wench in the back and he looked to see her looking at Kyomi and he whispered to Kagome.

"It seems that the wench does not like Kyomi in the group, she looking at her in disgust what should we do" Inuyasha asked and Kagome narrowed her eyes looking back at Kikyo.

"When we get back from my time tonight, just take her away from the group so they can't hear her scream when he stop for camp" Kagome said and Inuyasha smirked nodding his agreement, he couldn't wait to punish her.

It traveled into the afternoon making sure they relieved themselves and they fed, even Kikyo who ate a mango for her lunch. They finally got back on the road knowing Keade's village was an hour away.

The hour went by fast and all the group talked about was the plans for when Kagome's friends and family came to live in the feudal era. They finally reached Keade's village and all the people their bowed to Kagome and Inuyasha not once paying attention to Kikyo.

When they got to Keade's hut they notice the cat hanyou Artemis, he had ice blue hair that was in a high knot, big black cat ears on his head, he wore a red male yukata that had cat paws on it. He opened his eyes when he smelled Inuyasha nearby so he opened his eyes which were a ruby red.

"Aww Inuyasha you look different wait you're full demon and I see the lovely Miko now turned demon has returned as well" Artemis said. They all nodded.

"So what are you doing waiting outside Keade's hut" Kagome asked. He sighed and looked at the door.

"Well my mate is showing signs of going into labor, so Keade is checking up on her" Artemis said think about his lovely mate Amaya and the beautiful kitten they created.

"So tell me did you have a load of kittens when you found out she was pregnant" Miroku asked and Artemis glared at him.

"I almost did, my friends took me to a bar and we drank until we passed out" Artemis said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Let me guess you added dog nip and two full bottles of sake making the youkai delight making it twenty times strong" Inuyasha said.

"Hell ya it's been my dream to have my own kids to cause you trouble" Artemis wisecracked and Kagome giggled.

"Well you see in my time cats have the tendency to cause the parents mad with wandering and other things so mixed that with cat youkai" Kagome said and Artemis eyes widened.

"Oh no that will not do I will train to bite the dog and cause them trouble" Artemis teased.

"Really dogs chase cats don't ya know oh wait you probably don't cause you cats only use 1/8 of your tiny walnut size brain" Inuyasha wisecracked.

"Well you brain is the size of tiny bead (yes she has taught him about those designers beads) and you only use 1/16 of it" Artemis retorted with smirk. Inuyasha growled and got in his face until Kagome got between him.

"Hey ok Inuyasha we need to get to my time, so say goodbye your lover and lets go" Kagome teased and both males glared causing the whole group except Inuyasha, Kikyo and Artemis to laugh.  
"Oi woman I'm not gay so cut that shit out" Inuyasha said.

"O really you fight like married couple but please save it for the wedding and honeymoon" Kagome wisecracked and the group laughed harder causing said people who she was talking about blushed hard.

"Woman stop that you know I'm not gay I proved it in the bedroom plenty of times" Inuyasha retorted and Kagome blushed hard.

"Ok whatever lets go you guys I want to be back from my time by nighttime" Kagome said heading towards the well.

"Ok well see ya later and can you watch Kikyo until we get back, she will probably try to cause trouble with my cousin Kyomi and she will be punished later for it" Inuyasha asked in a whisper as his pack headed towards the well.

"Sure and if you need help with the perfect punishment asked the new Kitsune that just moved in he might have perfect tricks for ya" Artemis said. Inuyasha smirked and nodded running after his pack towards the well.

When they got Kagome's time the pack except Inuyasha and Kagome were fascinated by it, when they got out of the well house they saw a little boy playing with a black and white ball.

"Hey Sota" Kagome called out and the boy Sota looked and smiled running to her forgetting the ball.  
"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome back so soon and who are these people" Sota asked looking at the rest of them who looked at him in return.

"This is Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the perverted monk (He gave her the innocent look), Shippo my adopted son" Kagome said pointing to each member with them.

"Cool well come on Mother and Grandpa are home, I bet they want to see you as well" Sota said and they all followed him to the small house. Kagome then opened the door to smell the sweet smell of Oden in the kitchen.

"Mother I'm home" Kagome said and Kagome's mother came out of the kitchen with a home warming smile.

"Welcome back sweetie you to as well Inuyasha what brings you guys here" Kagome's mother asked.

"Well hang on mother may I call Ayumi, Yuka, Eri and Hojo over real quick to invite them over" Kagome said (she's hiding her demon markings).

"Ok Dear so Inuyasha tell me who are your friends" Kagome's mother said. Kagome ran up to her room and got out her cellphone and dialed Yuka's number.

"Hello Yuka speaking" Yuka's voice. Kagome sighed.

"Hey can you bring Ayumi, Eri and Hojo here I want you ask something important and oh yeah bring your parents as well" Kagome said.

"Ok well I have the whole gang here so we will go get our parents and come on over" Yuka said hanging up. By the time she was done talking Inuyasha came into the room.

"Hey baby so where is the others" Kagome asked. Inuyasha came up from behind her and smelled her hair.

"Down stirs with your mother" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and spun around to face him and traced his jaw line.

"Ok man I'm nervous to tell them about you, no doubt Hojo will cause a fuss, Miroku will be a pervert, Sango will knock him out oh man" Kagome said and Inuyasha nuzzled her in comfort and Kagome sighed.

"It's ok if that Hobo causes I will just beat him, he doesn't have the right to cause trouble with you" Inuyasha said kissing her and Kagome kissed him back.

Kagome pushed him onto her bed a little hard causing the bed to rock against wall lightly but they paid it no mind concentrating on each other. That was a big mistake.

Sota who was ordered to bring Kagome and Inuyasha back down to show their friends around the shrine, he heard a couple of moans and demonic grunted so he opened the door silently to see a shirtless Inuyasha on top and kissing his sister who had demonic markings like him on the bed while groping her breast outside her shirt.

Sota's jaws dropped to the floor and he ran down the stairs quietly to the kitchen where his mother Hitomi was with Kagome and Inuyasha's friends were.

"Mom, Mom, Mom they're kissing up there" Sota shouted quietly not to disturbed the two demons upstairs with his usually loud voice. Hitomi looked at her son.

"They are" Hitomi asked, he nodded noticing the knowing looks from the friends and Hitomi had to ask.

"You know about what happened so far in the relationship that I hoped would bloom to a full marriage" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah two days ago Inuyasha took Kagome as his mate like he said to us he would after Naraku's defeat and now we have Kagome's incarnation with us helping to look for the Shikon shards cause Inuyasha doesn't want Kagome to be in danger looking for them with her abilities" Miroku said. (They told a lie to her to cover what really what happened)

"Yeah and I know she still desires him, so he's mating her right in front of Kikyo just to tell her the silent message that I will never come back to you but she's not getting it" Sango said as the doorbell rang.

Hitomi went towards the door to see all Kagome's friends and their parent (They only have mothers) standing there and let them inside the house. Inuyasha and Kagome came down at the same time, their hair a little messed and their faces a little flushed.

"I see you guys made it, Sota could you get Grandfather from the shed while I gather everyone else in the living room" Kagome asked. Sota nodded and went out the door to get his grandfather.

"Come on the living room, as soon as Sota and grandfather I will tell you the truth about what's been happening with the my over the three years" Kagome said as Inuyasha came out with another group of people, a little kid in his arms.

They all went into the living room and they introduced themselves, Miroku being his perverted self asked Yuka, Eri and Ayumi to bare his children getting a beat down from Sango and…Hojo?. Kagome was in the corner with Inuyasha nuzzling him and he was kissing her hidden pointed ear not noticing Eri and Yuka were looking at them.

Sota and Mr. Higurashi came in a few minutes later and Kagome began her story as soon as they were comfortable, everyone except Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Hitomi, Toku (Grandfather) and Sota were surprised.

"So if you guys are mates you should have something to prove" Hojo spoke up. Kagome then dropped her concealment spell and Inuyasha's showing off their demonic markings to everyone.

"So I want to ask an important question, if you guys wanted keep visiting me and seeing me would you follow and live in the feudal era with me and my mate's village" Kagome asked.

"I would" The girls answered so the mothers agreed, Hojo had to ask question about it.

"So what would we do in the village" Hojo asked. Kagome smiled knowing this answer will get him to say yes.

"Well you can be a village healer, since Hojo I know you like to keep people healthy, there is a lot of herbs you can learn about and how they worked" Kagome said and instantly he and his mother agreed. Her family already agreed

"Ok since its only midday how about this we will go to the banks, since I know all our families have collage savings for us since we already graduated Highschool then we will split up our groups with different assignments.

"Ok" They all said. Kagome then took her feudal era friends to get some outfits to make them look like modern day people. Inuyasha and Shippo both used concealments spell to look human (That means Inuyasha had black hair).

Inuyasha was dressed in a red blouse that was look on him, black trousers and back sandals. Shippo was dressed in a while short sleeve sailor shirt with a blue collar and blue shorts whit flip flops. Sango was dressed in a green halter hop dress that went knee length and green high heels. Miroku wore a purple blouse and black pants and matching sandals. Kagome wore a red one sleeve shirt that stopped at the top of her stomach and a black mini skirt and black high heels.

"Ok off to the bank" Kagome said. Since the bank was just down the street they all decided to walk there. They all talked with one another except Inuyasha and Kagome who were in front talking amongst themselves.

When they got to the bank, Inuyasha took his pack except his mate to the waiting room while everyone went with their respected families. Once they were done an hour later they had all the money they needed.

Hojo had 6 million yen for collage and his mother had over 2 million for her to finish collage. Yuka had 3 million yen and her mother had 2 thousand dollars from her husband's death. Ayumi had 1 million yen while her mother had nothing. Kagome had 13 million yen for her collage while Hitomi only had a few hundred dollars. Sota had 13 million as well.

"Ok well since that's done ok here are your groups and assignments for each group you are in. Ok for fabric to bring back with us is My Mother Hitomi, Sota, Shippo and my grandfather Toku if you need money you can ask Uncle Hakito" Kagome said and said people nodded and left.

"Ok the next group is for furniture and items which is Hojo, Mrs. Kichida (Hojo's mother), Yuka, Mrs. Matsumoto (Yuka's mother), Eri, Mrs. Sakamoto (Eri's mother) Ayumi, and Mrs. Miyamoto" Kagome said pointing to the people.

"So what kind of furniture" Mrs. Kichida asked.

"Pots, pans, towels, off the floor futons extra stuffed, pillows and a lot of them, utensils, shorts old style Japanese tables for each family coming, duffel bags for traveling, back packs for same you know no electronics" Kagome said. She nodded and they took off.

"Ok we will get materials for our huts and any supplies we need" Kagome said to the only people left with her. They all nodded. So throughout the day they brought all the things, only once going to her uncle Hakito for a lot of money. Then they got a shit load of materials for the village.

Kagome brought her anniversary day gifts in secret when they buying foods like ramen and all other things. By the end of the day, they had trucks deliveries for all groups of five trucks. Hojo and his group spent all his money including some money on the credit card she brought for him that was connect to her bank account getting unlimited money.

Kagome and her group got a year rounds of supplies like food and other things which got put down the well first into an abandoned hut that was large enough to fit all of their things they brought.

The fabrics were in all materials and designs were sent to a seamstress that were a human, cat and spider Youkai so they were happy and they went to make new kimonos. The materials were brought to the builders and they were given design to the new huts ad were told to repair the old abandoned castles and all the huts making them steadier and also to build new huts for famines. They were happy to oblige.

Hojo took the liberty to buy crop seed for the farmers to help them make for food and gave the people with live stock to breed them in the spring so they could have more live stock and they took the advice.

Once everything was in place, Kagome took her modern friends to Keade's hut so they can learn the ways of this world. Inuyasha looked up at the sky to notice it was dark that meant he had to punish Kikyo.

"I will be back I have to do something and then punish the wench so get some sleep cause we will be leaving" Inuyasha said grabbing the rope that held Kikyo and dragged her off not so nicely.

Once they got in the middle of a clearing with a river at least 5 miles of the village Inuyasha hand glowed red.

"You think I haven't noticed the nasty glared you sent my cousins way or smelled your desire every time I look at you" Inuyasha said as he smelt her fear, he smirked she had the right to fear him right now.

"But…I still want you and you mated that copy of mine why would you go for the copy instead of the real thing" Kikyo snapped forgetting her place and Inuyasha snapped at her with his nonpoisonous red whip (Its matches his youki).

"Wench learn your place, you dare question my rights of mate you will be punished for this, she isn't your copy at all and she never will be and I love her for it so dare speak ill of my mate again I will do worst" Inuyasha said whipping her on her back a couple more times.

"Now get cleaned u I have no desire for my mate to smell your nasty blood and if I catch you glaring at Kyomi again I will do worst we leave tomorrow so once your done here that rope will bring you back to your place" Inuyasha said jumping away ignoring Kikyo's crying.

Once she was done she was dragged by the rope to the tree she was sitting under before her punishment to notice her sisters hut was dark that meant they were asleep, she found a way to fall asleep ignoring the painful feeling in her back.

**A/N: Finally done please read and Review beware of the shocking twist that is about to come up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**APOLOGY TO ALL MY READERS**

Tomorrow I will be leaving my home for 2 weeks to watch my cousin for parts of my summer so I will not be able update like I wanted two so this is for all my stories that are still on progress

Kagome Dueling and Time Traveling Adventure

Inuyasha Meets Hanyou Kagome

A New Life for the Inu Tachi

The Third Wheel

Please continue to vote on my poll that will be ending at the end of June if I happened to get more than 10 when I get back and this is for all my Inuyasha Meets Hanyou Kagome readers I will update the story as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Third Wheel**

Chapter 4: Traveling to the Western Lands and Inuyasha's extra's siblings

Inuyasha woke up the next morning up in his favorite tree to see his mate all cozy up against his naked strong body and he smiled proud to have her as his, she was better than that whore Kikyo.

Kagome stirred when she felt her mate move a little and she opened her eyes to see the golden eyes of her lifetime mate with a smile.

"Hey Koi" Kagome said sitting up on the branch covering her nude body with her mates white undershirt.

"We should hurry up and gather the group I want to make it to the western castle by sundown so we can have a warm bed to sleep in" Inuyasha said the last words in a husky note that had Kagome shivering in pleasure.

"Yes lets go I want to see also what your brother wants anyway" Kagome said dressing in his red haori while her mate put on the rest of his kimono.

"Say Kagome when we get there I create an outfit like mine, cause winter is coming up, its harvest season so all the farmers are collecting crops for the upcoming season so this can keep you warm and all that other stuff" Inuyasha said.

"That's sounds wonderful hey Inuyasha I wanted to ask in my bedroom when would you like us to start our own family" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's eyes widened in joy at her words to start a family with her, he always desired a family.

"We will start at the western castle, no doubt Sesshomaru will give us our own wing, with healers and quest bedrooms so can you be patient at least until tonight" Inuyasha said hugging her. Kagome nodded and they arrived in Edo.

"Hey guys nice to see you how is it like to be in the feudal era" Kagome asked when she spotted her friends and her family.

"Oh it's ok, from what we heard from Keade we will have to be careful" Hitomi said and everyone agreed.

"Well do you know where my pack and servant is we need to get going to the western lands" Inuyasha asked.

"Well they are at Keade's hut and I'm guessing the girl tied by the neck outside of the hut is your servant" Yuka asked pointing to the hut they just left in.

"Thank you Yuka we should be on our way" Kagome said and they walked away from the modern people to Keade's hut to see Kikyo eating an apple for her breakfast.

"Hey wench we will be leaving in five minutes so hurry up and eat" Inuyasha called out to her and she looked his way but he ignored her and went into the hut. Kikyo sighed… why must a copy get happiness when she couldn't.

Inuyasha looked around with approval when his pack seemed ready to go. Inuyasha looked to Keade.

"Hey can you make sure that the others have their huts set up when we return and record any progress on the castle that my pack now has and me have" Inuyasha said as his pack took in his words that they were leaving and went outside.

"Yes I will ye have a safe journey" Keade said. Inuyasha handed her a notepad to help her kept record and she grabbed it. Inuyasha walked out to see everything read. Kyomi was in a fresh clean warm wool kimono was sitting on the horse with Kilala on her lap.

"Hey uncle are we off" Kyomi asked her ears twitching as the birds flew away. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Yes of course and Kagome what about those gifts you told us about" Inuyasha asked looking at his mate.

"Well I can give them to you at lunchtime because they're in the wagon already" Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded then glared at Kikyo when he smelt her desire, when will she ever quit. Kagome snarled when she smelt the desire coming from Kikyo and Inuyasha saw her.

"Koi calm down if you want we can drop her off at Sesshomaru's castle and have him take her away into the dungeons until we leave there" Inuyasha said nuzzling her neck to calm her down. Kagome calmed down and nodded.

Throughout the whole morning, Kagome and Inuyasha continued to talk about raising a family which Inuyasha enjoyed to talk about when they smelt some inu-hanyou's up ahead and Inuyasha stopped his pack.

"There are Inu-Hanyou coming up, but they smell familiar to me I wonder why" Inuyasha said and watched as the wench prepared her bow.

"Put your bow away these hanyou's mean no harm" Inuyasha commanded and Kikyo with a lot of regulate put her bow away as she shivered in disgust about Hanyou's which didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha who narrowed his eyes.

Just then about 6 inu hanyou's came into the clearing. Three females and two males. They all looked like Inuyasha when he was Hanyou but a little different. One female that looked oldest had raven black hair that reached her waist, tiny one black and one sliver dog ear on top of her head, golden eyes like Inuyasha. One male next to her looked second oldest had long silver hair like Inuyasha that went to his waist, two black ears on top of his head had chocolate brown eyes. Another female was next to him she had silver hair that went to her waist, pure black dog ears on her head and had the same brown eyes as the first male. Another male came up that looked like the second girl but had amber color eyes. Two females stood in back in the tree line looked like each other with waist length black hair and two sliver dog ears on their heads but one had brown eyes and other had amber eyes.

"Who are you" Inuyasha said putting his mate behind him just in case. The oldest female sniffed his direction and had a confused expression

"My name is Amaya I'm the oldest, these are my brothers and sisters who shall introduce themselves to you" The oldest Amaya said.

"I'm Jiro youngest of Amaya of this group" The boy next to Amaya said bowing in respect. The Female next to him stepped up.

"I'm Chie youngest of Amaya and Juro" The girl Chie said bowing as well. The last male came next stepping net to Chie.

"I'm Kichiro the youngest of Amaya, Jiro and Chie of this group" The boy Kichiro said. The two girls came up slowly and the one with brown eyes said.

"I'm Emi the youngest of the ones already introduced" The girl Emi said bowing in respect at the royal blood in front of them a few feet away. The girl with Amber eyes spoke up.

"I'm Hanako the youngest of this group our parents are the Inutashio Former Lord of The Western Lands and Izayoi Hime of Setsuna" Hanako said and Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"I'm Inuyasha second son of the Former Lord of the Westerns Lands, second Prince of The Western Lands and The first Son of Izayoi Hime of Setsuna" Inuyasha said and the groups eyes widen everyone except Amaya was about to protest when Amaya held her hand up.

"Guys smell him he is not lying but Inuyasha how did you become a full demon if you claim that" Amaya asked.

"Well it is all thanks to my mate Kagome former heir to Priestess Keade of Edo and future Princess of The Western Lands" Inuyasha said.

"So you used to be humans but who is the half demon on the Horse over there" Amaya said to her oldest brother.

"I'm Kyomi first daughter of the Second Former Prince of The Western Lands Makoto and First Daughter to Izumi Former Miko of Village Kyoto" Kyomi said proudly and they're eyes widened that they found a new sibling and met a cousin of their family.

"Wow but why aren't you a full demon" Emi asked the little half demon.

"My Father never got the chance to mark her, they were still courting when my mother gave birth to me and my other brothers and sisters, but became mates before my other siblings came into the world" Kyomi said.

"Wow big brother tell me why are you heading west" Jiro asked. Inuyasha gave a hint by pointing to the moon on his head.

"Our Older half brother Sesshomaru called my pack to his palace for something so we are going there to see what the bastard wants" Inuyasha said.

"Hey how come we don't know about this Sesshomaru" They all asked and Inuyasha grinned.

"Well the fluffy bastard doesn't like half demons and always tried to kill me and my pack but now that he heard of Naraku's defeat and he probably wants to see the half breed he always calls me who defeated him" Inuyasha said.

"So why do you call him fluffy does he have something that's fluffy or do you call him just for kicks" Chie asked and Kagome knowing her mates response covered her mouth.

"Oh he had a fluffy thing on his shoulder I think that's his tail or something because I seen him lick it when I stepped on it" Inuyasha said and Chie said something that made everyone except Kikyo laugh.

"I have to say this he probably at night when its cold he cuddles into it like a little puppy without its mother's fur" Chie wisecracked and everyone laughed at that.

"Oh god I can picture that happening at night man if he does we can black mail him" Inuyasha said and everyone nodded.

"Well shouldn't we get going you guys are welcome to come so you can meet Sesshomaru" Kagome said. They all nodded eagerly wanting to get to know the rest o the group but Inuyasha warn them not to speak with Kikyo unless they need something and they all nodded they can smell the hate coming off her when she looked at them.

So they traveled through the whole morning talking to the new half demons that joined they like them a lot they were a lot like Inuyasha, They were wiseasses, pranksters, brass and a lot of other things.

"Ok let's stop for lunch Kikyo make our human friends some of the meat while us demons will take raw meat" Kagome said and Kikyo mutter something about bossy copies causing her to get whipped by Inuyasha.

"Don't you dare tell my mate she is bossy she is your lady and more superior than you are" Inuyasha said and she nearly cried when she was whipped 10 times. Inuyasha roughly grabbed the raw meat in her hand and went back to his mate and family members.

"Here eat some I know you guys are hungry I will get you guys better kimonos" Inuyasha said. They ate the meat slowly savoring the taste while Inuyasha head over to the wagon.

"Oh Inuyasha you will see four backpacks and short little bag inside there grab them for me please" Kagome said to her mate who nodded

Inuyasha came back with 6 kimonos, 4 back packs, and a little bag. He handed the kimonos o his siblings who took off into the forest to change. Each Back pack had their names on it so he handed to said person then sat down beside his mate.

"Ok open them" Kagome said and they all opened it, they all smiled at the stuff they got.

Miroku got a hard cover notebook, some porn magazines (oh he loved them), some of his favorite strawberry poky, some voodoo dolls (ooh I'm going to have fun with these) for anyone he choose to control or use a spell on, some handmade sutras that held a lot of power, some family shrine charms, a pencil bag full of every pencil and pen in the world.

Sango got a hard cover notebook, an 300 page drawing notepad (She likes to draw), a smell drawing kit, a pencil bag full of every pencil and pen in the world (The mechanical have a spell for unlimited lead) some chocolate poky, an a old fashion cooking book.

Shippo got some more little toys, a large box of crayons, a pencil box full of mechanical pencils, a 300 page drawing notepad, some candies like lollypops, small size chocolate bars, a hard cover notebook for when he's older.

Inuyasha got a hard cover notebook, about 40 ramen packs, a black kimono made of dark wolf fur, some 4 bags of potato chips, some sandals to keep his feet from freezing in the shoe, a smell charm of tetsusaiga and a small pencil bag full of pencils and pens.

"Wow thank you Kagome what's the notebook for" Sango asked.

"Well it's to record your life until you die for your children to read then your grandchildren and so on and so forth" Kagome said. Inuyasha hugged his mate tightly saying that love the gifts and you will get a reward later.

"I see you got Kilala some demon catnip man is she going to be playful is she sniffs that" Sango said putting her gifts away as well as the other. By the time they got everything put away. Kikyo was done making Sango's and Miroku's lunch and handed the bowls to them.

"So tell us more about this Sesshomaru guy dear brother I would love to know about him" Juro said after they all came back. Inuyasha nodded after ordering Kikyo to burn their former clothes.

"Well he is an uptight bastard, he is the current Lord of The West, he cold, he hates humans and half demons even worst but except that little human girl that travels with him" Inuyasha said.  
"Wow he stupid to let a human girl travel with him if he hates humans, plus he can't hate you since you aren't a half demon anymore but why was he trying to kill you" Amaya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well because he is just a spoiled brat who got jealous and mad that the old man chose me over him, he died for me and mother plus he doesn't know that he has other half siblings, then he got even madder when I got the legendary sword of destruction Tetsusaiga" Inuyasha said.

"Little brother must you talk about me like that" a cold voice retorted. He all looked to see a full male inu demon with pristine sliver white hair, bored two pink stripes on his cheeks and wrist (he has more), wearing a white haori and hakama, he wore black boots that fitted his feet, he had black armor that held the rest of his armor on his shoulder, and a yellow obi.

"Well its true you bastard, you tried to kill me since I was a child" Inuyasha said not getting riled like he usually did when Sesshomaru came around.

"Yes and I have several mistakes I have to fix little brother (then he looked) when have you become full demon" Sesshomaru asked. But then looked at the miko turned demon.

"Well after we defeated Naraku we went to Mushin's temple for a break and I mated the love of my life Kagome" Inuyasha said smirking at the hurt that was coming Kikyo.

"Wow congrats Miko I wish you luck with him" Sesshomaru said smirking that smirk Inuyasha knew all too well.

"Hey Fluffymaru what with the smirk" Inuyasha said putting all the stuff in the wagon. Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome.

"Miko if you need a pup and you thinks he's not responsible enough to raise one just come to me and I'll give you what you need" Sesshomaru said just to taunt his brother and boy did it work.

"Hey stop flirting with my mate you douche bag" Inuyasha yelled running over to them and getting in Sesshomaru's way. Sesshomaru took the time to notice the hanyous around him.

"Who are you guys" Sesshomaru asked looking at Amaya and sniffing them all. Amaya and the rest of them bowed introducing themselves and who their parents were. Sesshomaru was shocked.

"So I have more half siblings how come I didn't know that" Sesshomaru asked.

"We were hidden by mother who had a young black inu friend of hers while she kept Inuyasha safe cause then you would have been curious of why Inuyasha disappeared" Emi said and the others nodded.

"Well I see but then where does Kyomi fit in surely uncle would have told me he had kids" Sesshomaru said walking up Kyomi who looked at him curiously.

"Well we found her in a village five hours from here, her parents were killed and the family she was with found her so she's been with them ever since" Kagome said to her brother in law.

"Well come on can we just go to your castle now we came all this way" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked at them all with approval except Kikyo.

"Why is she here" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha. He watched as Inuyasha glared at Kikyo who was about to open her mouth to say something.

"We have her as a servant to look for the Shikon jewel shards so my mate doesn't have to but she has been quite troublesome for us I decided that when we got to your castle I will make my mate pupped so I ask can you put her in the dungeons while this happened" Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes but what will happen if she happened to whelp before the mission was over a inu pup need to be born a warm place" Sesshomaru asked as they cleaned up camp to get going.

"Well there is the castle that was abandoned outside Edo that we're taking over but it has yet to get done, I planned on bring an old died out clan back to life to honor my mother" Inuyasha said.

"Well for right now I have something I wanted to try and I need to the miko to help me and I know you guys defeated Naraku so I have no worries" Sesshomaru said. He felt a tug on his haori he looked down to see Kyomi.

"Lord Sesshomaru how come you need my aunty" Kyomi asked. Her innocent face reminded him of Rin when she was just a child and he smile softly rubbing her right ear.

"Cause I found something interesting that's why Kyomi" Sesshomaru said not knowing of the eyes on them.

"Ok but Uncle Inuyasha said that you don't like hanyou's why is that" Kyomi asked. Sesshomaru inwardly flinched.

"I used to hate them like I did humans but thanks t my little Rin who was a little human girl I rescued I saw humans and hanyou's in a new light" Sesshomaru said making her smile.

"Can we go now Sesshomaru we got everything packed up" Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome and nodded. They all then walked behind Sesshomaru who was still with Kyomi who was telling her about her likes and dislikes, she was like Rin in many ways.

By nightfall, they all arrived at Sesshomaru's castle which lied on top of a huge hill; it had stone walls around the castle, a gate that had two watchtowers behind it where the guards were, It was surrounded by forest that was on both sides, the castle was an original Japanese castle to from the roof to the windows, it had around two wings (east and west) and three floors.

"Don't be fooled the dungeons are underground" Sesshomaru said as the guards game down from the watchtowers.

"Welcome home Lord Sesshomaru" they said together. Sesshomaru nodded his head and looked to the guard to the right.

"Makoto I want you to take the Miko attached to the cart down to the dungeons my brother wants no disturbance tonight" Sesshomaru commanded pointing to the characters he was talking about. Their eyes widened when they saw the sliver moon crest on Inuyasha's head and Kagome's head.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Makoto said. He then got Kikyo then started to walk towards the entrance of the dungeons that outside the gates when Sesshomaru announced something to them.

"Everyone my Little brother is the Lord of Setsuna and the prince of the western lands you are to treat him as if he were me or any royal person that comes here" Sesshomaru said.

The guards nodded then Sesshomaru looked at the right and he bowed.

"You are to let everyone know in the castle and outside this news and bring me Maya" Sesshomaru said. The guard nodded and ran off.

"Wow that was cool Sesshomaru I plan to take a break of the mission, can you train me and my mate in our powers then can you teach us to be a lord" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes of course little brother since you do need training we will begin in two days" Sesshomaru said. A minute later a demoness came out, by her scent he was black inu with long black hair with golden bangs wearing a black and white kimono.

"Yes my lord you called for me" Maya said bowing to her lord that was in front of her.

"You and some of the other servants are to prepare rooms for my other half siblings, cousin and my little brother's pack in the east wing near my room, make sure to give them anything they need especially my half siblings, they are royalty little brother what do you want to do with your pack" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well Miroku and Sango will share a room, Kilala will stay with them, I want my room adjoined with Shippo, my mate will share a room, make sure they all have off the floor futons that is about it" Inuyasha said. Maya nodded and looked to Sesshomaru.

"Amaya what of your pack" Sesshomaru looking towards his little sister. Amaya smiled and looked to her siblings.

"I will sharing a room with my brother Jiro and Chie, Kichiro, Emi and Hanako will be sharing a room I want off the floor futons as well" Amaya said at the girls widening eyes at the females of the group. They were very beautiful.

"Maya I wish to have a puppy basket for Kyomi I wish to get to know my cousin better" Sesshomaru whispered to Maya pointing to the half demon on his arms. Maya looked at the cute half demon and nodded.

"Please follow me and I will show you to your respected rooms that will be ready for you by tonight" Maya said and they all followed her except Kyomi.

"Kyomi would you like to see our room and meet Rin" Sesshomaru asked. Kyomi smiled and nodded jumping up and down and Sesshomaru smiled slightly. They then went inside the castle preparing for tomorrow events.

**A/N: Hey everyone I wish to thank all of you who voted on the poll, the winner of the Poll was **Mirror, the demon, human and Hanyou sorry for all those who voted for the other story options but they will get their chances to be written.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Third Wheel**

Chapter 5: Unexpected Events and Sesshomaru's Twin Sister

It was early the next morning and the sun shined brightly in Inuyasha and Kagome's room and Kagome sat up and yawned also waking her mate so sat up next.

"Good Morning koi did you sleep ok" Inuyasha said sniffing her stomach where he smelt the new scent and smile and Kagome knew she was with pup.

"Good especially after the mating last night wow you are so good Inu that I couldn't seem to stop myself" Kagome said kissing his bare shoulder.

"Yeah me either well let us go and check on the rest of the pack plus I smell someone new in the castle" Inuyasha said putting his fire rat on while Kagome dressed in a red kimono with gold trimming on the ends and a golden obi.

"Ok let us go" Kagome said taking the arm Inuyasha offered and they went out to see the Western Wing of the castle and went to the audience hall where Sesshomaru was. When they got there was a female that looked like Sesshomaru with the markings, eyes and hair.

She had no mokomoko like Sesshomaru and she had a black kimono with blue hexagons designs on her shoulder, she didn't have armor like Sesshomaru.

"So big brother what's up your sleeve today that you had to bring me here" The female said not noticing Inuyasha walking in with his mate but Sesshomaru noticed.

"You will see Etsuko and ah I see your up Inuyasha, miko would like some breakfast before we start the day I have servants coming to pick up the rest of your pack and our siblings" Sesshomaru said. The female Etsuko looked at him in surprise.

"Yes big brother I would like that plus my mate is feeding for more than one person" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru smiled slightly and nodded.

"Oh where is Kyomi I do not see her" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru napped his fingers and Kyomi came in through the doors of the audience hall wearing a silk white kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it and a pink obi.

"Yes Uncle Sesshomaru you called" Kyomi said bowing in from of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru motioned to Inuyasha who was now walking behind her. Kyomi looked and smile and ran to Inuyasha who had his arms wide open and hugged him.

"Uncle Inuyasha, Aunty Kagome good morning" Kyomi said happily and Inuyasha chuckled as embraced her.

"Good morning to you as well Kyomi" Inuyasha and Kagome said together and Kyomi backed up.

"So fluffy who is female and why did she call you big brother" Inuyasha asked standing back up and aced his brother.

"This is my twin sister Etsuko, Etsuko this is our little brother Inuyasha Lord of Setsuna one of our half siblings and his mate Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"Wow I got a half sister now damn how many more brothers and sisters do I have" Inuyasha asked as his mate giggled at his funny reaction.

"Just the one and she right here so let us get to breakfast I want to get today's events over with" Sesshomaru said walking towards the door. Inuyasha grabbed his mate arm and lead her after him with Etsuko following after them.

When they got to the dining hall they saw Amaya and her group already sitting there and they looked up to see them coming in.

"Good morning my lord, big brother Inuyasha I see you are finally up" Amaya said for her group.

"Good morning to you as well Amaya so how long have you been up" Inuyasha said sitting down next to her with Kagome by his side.

"A couple of hours I had to get our siblings in the hot spring to get cleaned this morning so yeah" Amaya said.

"Etsuko these our other siblings Amaya, Jiro, Chie, Kichiro, Emi, and Hanako" Sesshomaru said and Etsuko smiled and nodded.

"Hey Sesshomaru-sama why didn't you tell us that you had a twin" Kagome asked curious and everyone looked at him for answers.

"Well she was in the main land at the time I just recently contacted her a few days ago and she showed up this morning" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh the mainland in my time that's called America I learned their language in Highschool and Middle school" Kagome said.

"Yes that's what they called the land they just started making villages there as well" Etsuko said. Kagome smiled remembering the history of America.

"Well I also learned Korean, French, Spanish and Chinese in school I'm quite good" Kagome said and they all widened their eyes. Then the doors and Inuyasha's pack came in. They sat on the opposite side of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Good morning Inuyasha Kagome Sesshomaru-sama" Miroku said and they all nodded in response.

"Ok since everyone is here let's start eating" Sesshomaru clapping his hands (he has two arms) and the servants came in with the food.

Breakfast was silent and once dinner was done. Sesshomaru took all the dog demons even the Hanyous while Inuyasha dismissed his group to the gardens until lunch. They went to Sesshomaru's study.

"Ok why I called you here is that I found some resurrection spells but I need a person with spiritual powers to do them that is why I need my sister in law here with me as well as our family members except my mother she could care less what I'm doing" Sesshomaru said pulling out two scrolls.

"Ok I will do them" Kagome said looking at them for a few moments with happiness once she found out what the first spell was used for.

"Ok let me lead you all to the springs and clearings where we could do this then" Sesshomaru said his eyes brightened at the answer she gave. They then headed out towards the back of the palace where it led to the forest on the big mountain.

It took 23 minutes to reach the huge clearing that had a huge spring big enough to fit a hundred adults and kids.

"Ok Miko we will need to do the spells here" Sesshomaru said as he raised his hand to stop them in the clearing. Kagome nodded and took the first scroll and stepped further into the clearing.

Kagome chanted the word on the clearing and thousands of soul robs came out and formed humanoid forms of Inu's of all kinds including pups. Fire inus, snow inus, silver inus and dark inus.

The Fire inus has red auburn hair (not like Kyomi Mother you will hear about) that was shorted to the middle back, the royals had a red 8 pointed star on their foreheads with no stripes'.

Snow inus had light blue hair that reached their knees. The royals had two snowflakes on their forehead that was white with white stripes on their cheeks only. (You already know silver inu)

Dark Inu had midnight black hair that had a sapphire blue tint in that reached the thighs, the royals had had a red crescent moon on the forehead, 3 purple stripes on shoulders, cheeks, waist, and ankles.

"You all have gain back your lives please take care of your tribes all silver inus mating season is almost here for us so you must prepare to mate to make sure our line stays fruitful all of you return (silver inus) to the west and make your homes there I'm am your Lord Sesshomaru of the West, my younger brother Inuyasha of Setsuna and prince of the west" Sesshomaru said as he finished introducing of them all.

All the silver inus nodded and started to head out towards the west. All of the other inu went with their own kinds and dispersed into all directions.

"Ok Miko time for the final spell" Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and took the last scroll and stood into the same place she stood before and started to chant. Suddenly there was three soul orbs and one female and two males appeared.

The female had long fiery red auburn hair with blonde highlights, wide blue green eyes that was filled with happiness and light sun kissed skin. The male next to her had long silver hair in a side braid, two black stripes on each cheek, shoulders, wrist, ankles and hips. He wore a black kimono with the same designs as Sesshomaru's old kimono (the flower one in Movie three), same armor as Sesshomaru, a small silver moon on his forehead.

The male next to the other two had long silver hair in a top knot, had a jagged purple stripe on his cheek, he had on a white haori on with blue stripes on his right shoulder, wearing thick armor on his shoulder being held by a breast plate like Sesshomaru's.

"Mommy daddy" Kyomi said running towards the male and female who smile and hugged their daughter and everyone smile except Inuyasha who was being held by his mate being in too much of shock as much as his siblings (the hanyous).

"Father nice to see the resurrection spell has succeeded just fine welcome back" Sesshomaru greeted as his sister hugged her father.

"Indeed it did" Inutashio said looking at his younger brother who nodded after he was done hugging his daughter.

"Yes it did I'm glad I'm no longer dead" Makoto said looking at his nephew who only nodded then they heard whispering and they looked to see Kagome trying to comfort Inuyasha who was still looking shock and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"My mate seem to shocked to hear me Sesshomaru-sama we better get him back to the palace" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and went over to them to snap his fingers in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked and looked at Sesshomaru confused then the memories came back and he looked at the father he never met.

"Dad are you really alive" Inuyasha asked walking slowly to him. Inutashio looked at the son he never got to hold or know with a smile dad longing smile.

"Yes pup it's me" Inutashio said walking equal steps towards him and they met in a hug between father and son. Inuyasha sniffed at him to get familiar scent. He smelt of the forest and fresh rain.

"Ahem Inu-koi" Kagome said clearing her throat and Inuyasha turned to his mate who was smiling quite tiredly after using those spells she was very tired even with the mix force of being pupped was not even better.

Inuyasha instantly worried and ran to her ignoring his father's surprised expression, he was not important at the moment Kagome was. He held her in a side hug holding her tightly.

"Koi are you ok" Inuyasha asked and Kagome leaned against him and smiled tiredly at his look of worry and love.

"I'm just tried Inu doing do spell and having this pup took a lot out of me I'm so sleepy" Kagome said closing her eyes. Inuyasha then picked her up bridal style and looked to his brother.

"Can we go back to the palace my mate needs some rest until lunch time" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded and they all started to make their way back to the Western Palace. Inutashio looked at his eldest son.

"Sesshomaru how did Inuyasha become full demon I remember he was born half demon" Inutashio asked.

"See that woman in his arms that is his mate she used to be a human miko until they mated and they both became full demons" Sesshomaru said and Inutashio eyes widened. He was about to say something until she brother's mate say something.

"Ohh just like me then and speaking of this do you know what happened to the rest of Kyomi's brothers and sisters Sesshomaru" Izumi asked.

"No but I'm sure Uncle Makoto can call his children" Sesshomaru said. Makoto nodded and sent his pups a signal that called his family when he needed them. He got all his pups reply saying they would be at the Western lands soon.

"Well come on we must meet our pups by the Western Lands we should be back tonight at the most" Makoto said. Kyomi waved goodbye at them while they made their way to the border.

""Hey Sesshomaru make sure the wench in the dungeons get her fill on some food I don't need my jewel shard detector dying from starvation" Inuyasha said gruffly but in a whisper so his mate could her sleep.

"She will be fed lunch and dinner only and remember we still have tomorrow where I will be teaching you how to be a lord and how you both can control your new demonic powers" Sesshomaru said.

"I could help you know I have more years of experience with his control and what do you mean a lord" Inutashio asked and Sesshomaru smirked.

"Inuyasha Lord of Setsuna and Prince of the Western lands" Sesshomaru said to his dad's ultimate shock and surprise.

"Yes I decided to bring that clan back you know for my mother so I came here to ask for training putting my own mission on pause for right now and that wench Kikyo is staying down there until we leave" Inuyasha said as he entered the place leaving Inutashio and Sesshomaru out there.

"So my son tell me about this Kikyo person" Inutashio asked.

**A/N: CLIFFY sorry but this chapter will be come to a close I'm so evil you will meet Makoto's other pups next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Third Wheel**

Chapter 6: Learning what happened after 200 hundred years

Sesshomaru looked to his newly alive father and nodded. He led him to the dungeons to the back where Kikyo sat chained up on the hay bed.

"This the wench Kikyo she wanted little brother to turn human 50 years ago, she was the guardian of the cursed jewel called the Shikon no tama she then was attacked by a evil half demon called Naraku who was dressed as little bother and attacked her and little brother both" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah but as soon as I get him out of her spell he will become human getting rid of his demon blood for me" Kikyo spat only to be hit by Sesshomaru's whip.

"Silence you slut now back to what I was saying father she as a 'pure' miko thought Inuyasha really attacked her sealed him to a tree called the Goshiboku tree for 50 years until Kagome came along and that was the female you saw Inuyasha holding freed him 3 years earlier" Sesshomaru said.

"I see so what does he use this wench for" Inutashio asked.

"She is looking for the jewel shard for them so Kagome could guard her jewel once more" Sesshomaru said.

"I see so I have the best daughter in law who is of great power I see that will bless our bloodline" Inutashio said proudly as they walked away from Kikyo's cell.

"Well not only that but he loves her as well he did when I first saw her but he did not admit it cause of her resurrection but now after Naraku's defeat he finally has a life to live for" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh I see wow who knew my son would get a wonderful mate" Inutashio said as they entered the palace not paying any attention.

"Yes and I have the best sister in law as well" Sesshomaru said. Just then they heard a girl's voice as Sesshomaru recognized as Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said as she walked around the corner. Rin was now 15 years old, her body was now just growing into maturity.

"Hello Rin is something the matter" Sesshomaru said walking up to her ignoring his father's shocked look.

"Um no Lord Sesshomaru I just got back from the healers cause I was feeling sick this morning and the healer said I should lay down but I feel really strange" Rin said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and touched her forehead and she was too warm.

"Come Rin you can sleep in you can sleep in my chambers father I suggest you go visit Inuyasha before he goes down for a nap as well" Sesshomaru said picking Rin and heading up the stair case that lead to his room.

Inutashio then sniffed out his son scent and found it down in the eastern wing or the guest wing and went towards it and it lead straight to Kagome and Inuyasha's room which their scent was strong.

He knocked on the door and Inuyasha opened the door half naked and he stepped aside to let him in. He walked in to see his daughter in law sleeping on the futon with tetsusaiga next to her. He looked to see his son minding his own business of washing up with the water basin near the closet door.

"So my son how has it been since I never got to know you" Inutashio said quietly know he would be yelled at for waking his very tired mate.

"Well when I was five my mother died leaving me alone in the world, since I known Sesshomaru hated me I didn't go to the western palace and ran east where I stayed hidden for a while before I was getting attacked constantly and learn my own demonic moves" Inuyasha said.

"I know and I deeply regret leaving you before you even born I should have had Izayoi moved from her own palace into the west then battled that dragon but I didn't and I'm sorry my son" Inutashio said softly really meaning it.

"It's ok I learned that the world is never nice to half demons so I kept running until near my sixteenth birthday I came upon the village of Edo where I met the wench Kikyo who guarded the Shikon jewel…" Inuyasha said continuing until this point.

"Wow that's how the whole thing started" Inutashio said shocked and Inuyasha nodded nuzzling his mate gently on her forehead.

"So what are you going to do with the wench in the dungeons after this is all over and my beautiful daughter in law has her possession back" Inutashio asked curious.

"Well I was thinking of selling her as a slave for the rest of her life in the other lands cause I have a castle building out the my home Edo where I will be Lord of Setsuna speaking of which I need to ask my brother about something" Inuyasha said getting off the futon and headed toward Sesshomaru's room where his scent was strongest.

Sesshomaru was just exiting his room when he saw his brother and father coming towards him and looked curious knowing his brother wanted to ask him something.

"Inuyasha, father what do I own this pleasure" Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha sighed.

"Well let's go your study I need to ask something of you" Inuyasha said and they all walked towards the study. Sesshomaru sat down behind the desk and looked to his little brother who was still standing at the front of the desk.

"Tell me little brother what is this request you have asked of me" Sesshomaru asked lowly but loud enough for all demons to hear.

"Well mating season down near the eastern part of the Western Lands just ended and a lot of the females are just about to give birth and I need your permission if I could take all the 100 acres of the eastern part for my lands since I do have a right to these lands myself" Inuyasha asked formally.

"Mating season for them has passed it seemed well I will right a document and you can have the northern and eastern part of the western lands which is about 200 acres of land and call the counsel to let them know of the meeting after dinner where you will sign it" Sesshomaru said getting out two scrolls and a ink quill and feather.

Inuyasha nodded and left them alone knowing his father wanted to talk with his brothers so he went to find his other siblings. Inutashio sighed and looked to his son who was currently creating everything for that night.

"So my son how has the western lands been since my death I noticed that the borders have extended father" Inutashio asked.

"it has from all the alliances I got from the north and east I got most control of their lands and treasury to hold just in case they need while they let me have the lands I control in the territory, I have kept track of everything that has happened" Sesshomaru said not looking up.

"I see you made a fine lord I'm glad" Inutashio said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"So how has everything been doing I mean in the castle it seemed larger than last time when I was lord" Inutashio said.

"Well 150 years ago I noticed that the castle need a new wing after the other one got burn down by a lightning bolt I demolished the other estates aka our vacation home and put that as the new wing which is now the eastern wing of the castle which has gotten over the years actually before I even built that part I had the hole castle torn down and built on this hill hidden by trees of the forest building it with these stone blocks we found in the ocean just down below the bathing house is near where you were resurrected is the bathing house and the servants house, the birthing hall is in the northern wing which if you turn down the hall before you get to my study then you reached it" Sesshomaru said.

"Ah wow impressive my son you do make a better lord than me myself what about a new estates did you build a replacement" Inutashio asked

"Yes I have I improved everything and we set up this thing called taxes which I used the money to build finer villages I still Inuyasha great share of the money and everything which will be handed tonight" Sesshomaru said.

"Say I know you tore the other castle down but did you build another one" Inutashio asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes I have and it's a little bigger than the last one and its where this castle used to be and I have servants come their every month to clean it" Sesshomaru said.

"Say I thought you hated humans and yet I saw a human just now before I went to Inuyasha's room" Inutashio said.

"Yes her name is Rin is will be my mated to be I don't care what the other lord think" Sesshomaru said. Inutashio smiled and nodded.

"Say what happened the sticky toad you had as a retainer" Inutashio said. Sesshomaru eye twitched and Inutashio smirked.

"He almost let Rin drown once so I released him of service by giving him to the Lord of the North who really don't like imps very much" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm glad you done well my son say do you have a mate to be for your sister yet I know I have hanyou daughters to find mates for" Inutashio said.

"Yes she is mating a fox demon that is a son of the lord of the clan so we will be creating new breeds of demons" Sesshomaru said.

"Aww I see that is good now I will see to my other children see you at dinner my son" Inutashio said leaving and went to the gardens to see Inuyasha and all of his children he made with Izayoi.

"Hello children I trust you are doing well" Inutashio said sitting beside Inuyasha. They nodded and sat in a circle.

"So how have you been" Inutashio said and Amaya spoke up noticing her older brother curious expression while the other giggled.

"Well before mother's death we were sent with mother friend Mika took us except Inuyasha and we lived there, I fell in love with a dark inu male named Kazumi, he was Mika's son, Jiro here fell in love with a snow inu named Kimi and I don't know about the others" Amaya said

"Well I feel in love with a male fox demon named Yuuta, he's from a northern fox tribe but he not a noble" Chie said.

"We haven't fell in love yet" The rest said. Inutashio nodded but he still had that over protectiveness of his daughters who has men in their life. Just then they smelt his brother and his family coming and they went out to meet them and they saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha awake mate.

Inuyasha immediately left his father to tend to her. Inutashio looked with pride as his son held his mate's stomach protectively and she lean on him for support.

Makoto then came into view with his mate and Kyomi and several children. The one on the left were around Kyomi's ages and the other on the left appeared to be younger.

The kids around Kyomi's age consisted of 3 boys and 2 girls. The first boy by Kyomi had fiery red hair with no blonde highlights, he had his father's black markings even though his was a hanyou, and he had blue eye and red dog ears. The girl next to him looked like a spitting image of her father but just female. The boy next to her had fiery red hair with dark sliver tips; blue eyes amber color specks no markings, and red and sliver dog ear. The last boy in there had silver hair with no markings, and gold eyes and sliver dog ears and the last girl in that group had long silver hair with blonde highlights, blue eyes with light barely noticeable amber specks and sliver dog ears.

The one who were younger had 2 boys and one girl. The only girl that was next to her mother had fiery red hair with blonde highlights, gold eyes, and silver markings with a black crescent moon on the forehead with the same color dog ears of the hair. The boy next to her was a spitting image of his mother just male and the last boy had his mothers red hair, green eyes instead of gold and blue, and no markings.

"Welcome back little brother and I see these are your pups" Inutashio said looked at his brother with pride that he brought many pups that could florist (I don't know how is goes) the inu line one day.

"Yes the ones on the right are the oldest of the rest right here on the left so we left it traditional for them to introduce first" Makoto said. The boy that was by Kyomi came up first.

"I'm Hiroyuki I'm first born and older than Kyomi" The male Hiroyuki said. He then backed up and the girl next to him stepped up.

"I'm Kiku I was born third and is youngest of Kyomi" The girl Kiku said backing up and then the boy next to her stepped up as well.

"I'm Masayuki, I was born fourth so I'm younger than Kiku" The boy Masayuki said backing up wrapping his around Kiku. The Last boy stepped up to them.

"I'm Saburo, I was born after Masayuki" the boy Saburo said backing up and the last girl stepped up looking quite brave.

"I'm Mieko I was born last" Mieko said stepping back causing Makoto to chuckle. Makoto looked to the love of his life and he nodded to her to introduce the youngest.

"Ahem well here are the youngest as you can see they are full demons please introduce yourself children" Izumi said.

The girl who seemed to be the oldest of them stepped quite nervously at the power level the others were radiating.

"I'm Setsuko I'm the oldest of my other two next to my mother" Setsuko said before running behind her mother causing both parents to smile. The middle boy stepped forward.

"I'm Takahiro I'm the middle child of them" Takahiro said backing up to where he was standing and the last boy stepped up.

"I'm Yuutaka I'm the youngest and last of the children" Yuutaka said. They all bowed in respect and Inutashio and they nodded their acceptations.

'Ok then I will get Maya and we can have room arrangements" Sesshomaru said and told a nearby guard to get her. A few minutes later Maya came out drying her hand.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama you called" Maya asked with a firm but respectful tone.

"We need rooms prepared how do you want to arrangements to be" Sesshomaru asked and Makoto being the alpha of his family unit stepped up.

"My mate and I will stay in a room together, My oldest except Kyomi will sleep in one room with double stuffed futons that are off the floor while I want to room next to them to be my youngest ad the same arrangement" Makoto said with authority and Sesshomaru nodded and told her.

Once she left Sesshomaru called out saying he had worked to do, Inuyasha went over to a tree to sit under enjoying the sun, Izumi told her kids to play in the gardens and they walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome and they talked about things.

Inuyasha looked to the sky and smiled he couldn't wait until tonight

**A/N: sorry it took so long I just started my first year of highschool and it was a paid in the butt so update will probably be reduced to being updated on weekends.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Third Wheel**

Chapter 7: Inuyasha's new lands, Advisor and Kikyo time in the dungeons

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in their room that night talking. Inuyasha was in a different kimono. He was wearing the new kimono his mate Kagome gave him and he looked handsome. Kagome was in a silver-ish red kimono with a red obi.

"So what will happen when we get these lands" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged getting up from the arm couch they were sitting on and stroked the fire some more.

"Well I will tell all those who wish to move make a new village and lead them to the perfect place, I will need an advisor, a treasurer and all that other stuff since a lot of people want the western lands but Sesshomaru and dad will help with that.

"Well we might not be able to do this for a while considering soon I'm going to be heavy with pup, winter is setting in, it won't be safe to all this stuff once all that snow comes" Kagome said placing a hand on her so far flat stomach. Inuyasha put his hand over hers and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry love I got everything under control and when our pups do come out it will be alright" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at the reassurance and kissed him deep on the lips and he compiled easily setting her mind at ease.

There was a knock on the door and Inutashio walked in and smiled at his son and daughter. Inuyasha smiled at him while Kagome nodded and they got up. Inuyasha being the over protective mate he was wrapped an arm around her.

They got to the audience hall and saw all kinds of people even the counsel standing near Sesshomaru who held two scrolls with his sister standing with a fox demon who they assumed was her mate to be.

The counsel consisted of two old sliver inu youkai, one water youkai, and two dark wolves. They counsel watched as Inuyasha and his mate sat down with them while the rest followed their lead.

"Tonight we are here this night for the celebration" Sesshomaru strong voice said throughout the room.

"We have a new Prince of The Western Lands, Inuyasha who used to be only a hanyou now a full blooded inu youkai and his wonderful mate Kagome join us here tonight as the new Prince and Princess of the Western Lands but that is not only what they are" Sesshomaru said pausing for a moment to motion them to stand up. Once they did.

"They are also the Lord and Lady of the almost forgotten clan Setsuna and he will be getting his full birthright lands the Northern and Eastern parts of the Western Lands where Setsuna will be reborn" Sesshomaru said holding up the scrolls.

"Inuyasha do you accept the title Prince of The Western Lands and all that goes with it" Sesshomaru asked acting like a proper alpha standing up to his beta.

"Yes I accept the title and all the duties it has" Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru nodded and looked to Kagome who stood straight.

"Kagome do you accept the title Princess of Western Lands, ruling by your alpha's side until you should give up your title to your heirs" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama I accept everything that goes with this title" Kagome said. Sesshomaru then put the scrolls in front them and an ink covered feather.

"Please sign here and everything I denied you since birth will belong to you" Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha and Kagome signed the documents. The now owner of half the Western lands were Inuyasha and Kagome.

Everyone clapped and cheered for them Inuyasha hugged and kissed his mate with happiness as they now had their own lands.

"Ok now that is settled we need someone to be Inuyasha's advisor who is willing" Sesshomaru asked once the clapping and cheering dived down.

"I will" A girl's voice said. They looked to see a dark wolf with long beautiful midnight black hair with golden streaks going to her waist, small black wolf ears on her head and the same color tail as her hair. Her eyes were a blood red color. She wore a sliver kimono with blue cherry blossoms on it.

"And miss what is your name" Inuyasha asked looking at the girl closely. She smelt mostly demon but her scent also had a little bit of human.

"My name is Kokoro, half sister to Koga of the Eastern Lands; I'm ¾ quarter wolf and ¼ human" The girl Kokoro said.

"Why do you want to be an advisor for my brother" Sesshomaru asked in curiosity.

"Well I am good at what I am I was just let go from the Lord of the Northern Lands saying that I needed to work for a newer lord that would need me" Kokoro said.

"Really well if you take this job you follow everything I expect" Inuyasha asked testing the young girl. Kokoro bowed with elegance.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha I accept all expectations that you want me to carry out while I work for you" Kokoro said formally. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Fine you now work under my rule, I shall expect you to be back here by evening tomorrow do you know of good spy for me" Inuyasha asked. Kokoro had a thoughtful face on before she smiled.

"Yes I have a twin sister younger than me who can be a spy" Kokoro said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Fine I would want to me here and test her abilities for my brother, so be sure she is here with you tomorrow" Sesshomaru said. Kokoro nodded and sat back down.

During the rest of the party Inuyasha mingled with the rest of the Major and Minor lords who he would be working with in the future with his mate at his side. He even talked with his uncle and his cousins.

Kagome talked with the girls of Makoto's family about where she was from and they nodded believing her sense they smelt no lie.

They were up until midnight, the guest decided to get room for the night since it was late at night. Inuyasha had already taken his mate to bed since she complained that she was getting tired and wanted to sleep.

Once it was midnight everything except the crickets chirping was quiet. Done in the dungeons a certain Miko had a sad aura.

She looked out the window at the castle, she knew which window was Inuyasha and Kagome's since she could feel their auras and saw the room was dark confirming that they were sleeping.

She never seen a certain hentai monk's hand come in and take some of the hair strands that had fallen off when she was whipped by Sesshomaru and took off.

**A/N: Well here is chapter 7 I hope you like it**


End file.
